


Early Bird

by Sephirotha



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you tell us anything?  You promised that if I became your lover, you would tell us what happened to our parents…” <br/>“I will…  It’s simply too early…”<br/>“Too early for what?!  Yuki-nee is suffering!  Can’t you see how hard it is to see my twin sister like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was silent in the dim office.  Kaname lowered his pen momentarily to sit back and rub his temples.  He lifted his head when there was a knock at his door.

“Enter.”

“Kaname-sama, forgive my intrusion,” Takuma smiled as he stepped into the office “You have a visitor.”

Kaname straightened his spine as the figure behind Takuma shifted on the spot, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Indeed?” he smiled and tilted his head.

The young lady giggled shyly as Takuma smiled down at her.

“I think that means you can come in,” he said and she giggled a little more.

“Indeed?” she mimicked Kaname’s tone from earlier and Kaname’s lips twitched into a soft smile.

“Mana, would you like to come in?” he said and Mana giggled again, twirling some hair with her finger.

“I would,” she said with a little curtsey as she sauntered in “Thank you, Ichijo-senpai!”

“You’re welcome, Mana,” Takuma smiled “It was nice to catch up.”

Mana gave him a bright smile as he left them alone.  She dropped her hands and ambled over to Kaname’s desk.

“Working hard?” she asked with that adorable look.

“Hard enough,” Kaname smiled at her “What brings you here?”

“Oh, uh,” Mana looked to the side with an embarrassed look “Z-Zero…”

Kaname’s eyes hardened briefly as he sighed.

“I see, is that the only reason?”

“Oh no!” Mana jumped and shook her head “No, but the last thing I want is to interrupt your work unless I…really, really had a good reason to…”

“It’s no crime to come here just to talk, Mana,” Kaname smiled “It makes my night whenever I see you.”

Mana giggled and shifted on the spot.

“OK,” she said with a nod “I’ll have to make sure to visit more often then.  Maybe bring Yuki-nee along too, if she’s not too caught up in homework.”

“So you’re keeping up with your studies well?”

“Yes, but it’s hard because I fall asleep a lot in classes,” Mana sighed as she folded her arms.

“You look tired now, do you want to take a quick nap here?”

Mana blushed lightly as she shook her head.

“I’m fine, I just need to get the blood you promised Zero and have what I consider an early night,” she said.

“It will be a short while, I will wake you up after fifteen minutes?”

“No, I hate to be a burden,” Mana said with a firm shake of the head and yawned slightly.

“Fifteen minutes, Mana, it’ll do you some good.”

“Kaname-sama, please,” Mana insisted “I have spent too much time here already…”

“Mana, you don’t spend enough time here,” Kaname sighed as he stood and walked around his desk to face Mana “I don’t even know what the school play is for this year yet.”

“Oh, Kaname-sama,” Mana looked mortified as she covered her mouth “I’m sorry but I’m not going to audition this year.”

“Oh?” Kaname raised his eyebrows as he leaned on his desk “But you love drama and acting, you haven’t missed one play.”

“I do,” Mana looked a little sad “but I’ve been a main role for three years straight, I want to let some of the other students have a fair shot.”

“Well you could audition for a more minor role this year.”

“That’s what I did last year, but I got assigned the role of the Snow Queen.”

Kaname chuckled.

“You were too evil to be the little robber girl,” he said and Mana puffed her cheeks out.

“That wasn’t meant to be a compliment, was it?”

Kaname smiled as he brushed some of Mana’s hair out of her face.

“Mana, it’s alright to be in the limelight for a while,” he said with a soft gaze.

“I’m unpopular enough as it is,” Mana folded her arms “All the girls have it in for Yuki-nee and me, they think we’re keeping the Night Class to ourselves.”

“You’re keeping me to yourself right now.”

“Am not!” Mana’s face went red as she gave him an irritated glare.

Kaname chuckled as he placed a hand on her head, kissing her forehead lightly.  Mana dropped her glare and smiled, stepping forward and reaching out to place her hand on his chest.

“Kaname-sama?” she purred and Kaname tilted his head.

“Mana?”

“Blood, Zero, sleep.”

Kaname sighed as he detached himself from her and circled the desk to take a blood bag out from the top drawer.

“Are you sure you can’t stay a while longer?”

“And if Zero bites Yuki-nee when I’m staying here for that while longer?”

Kaname handed the blood bag over with a defeated sigh.

“Very well, you got me this time,” he smiled as Mana took it with a happy smile and placed it in her satchel “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Very well,” Mana nodded as she walked across the office to the doors “Goodbye, Kaname-sama.”

“Mana?”

Mana turned to Kaname as he sat back down.

“How is Yuki?”

Mana’s face fell as she looked down.

“She had more hallucinations today,” she said “Why won’t you tell us anything?  You promised that if I became your lover, you would tell us what happened to our parents…”

“I will…” Kaname looked away, avoiding her pleading gaze “It’s simply too early…”

“Too early for what?!” Mana cried out “Yuki-nee is suffering!  Can’t you see how hard it is to see my twin sister like this?”

“Mana…you should go and get some sleep.”

Mana hesitated before dropping her gaze with a sombre look.

“Right…” she murmured as she opened the door “Goodbye…”

Kaname listened to her retreating footsteps after the door closed.  A few moments of silence passed before he let out a restrained breath.  He held his head in his hands as he glared down at the paperwork before him.

“Patience,” he whispered to himself “…patience…”

He wanted nothing more than to lock Mana up and keep her all to himself and safe from the world.  The desire burning in him felt too intense sometimes, it could consume him if he didn’t keep his guard up.  But seeing her prancing around, free as a bird, it also satisfied him.  And yet, the danger that seemed to be looming over the horizon, Kaname didn’t want Mana to be free for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the dark bedroom.  Zero curled his knees further into his chest as he placed his hands over his head, holding back the urge to go next door and maybe take a little bite from Yuki, who was always willing to donate.  She was like a temptress at times.

“Hurry up, Mana…” he murmured as he rocked back and forth.

He should really buck up and to go and get the blood himself.  But Mana insisted that she would be happy to go between them.  She and Yuki both expressed their worry about him and Kuran fighting.  A knock on his door captured his attention.

“Zero?” Mana called as she opened the door “Are you decent?  I’m coming in with the…”

Zero was at the door and then at the window in two seconds flat.

“…blood…”

Zero opened the blood bag and began drinking as Mana stood with her empty hand in the air.

“Well, you’re welcome.”

Zero turned to Mana who was sporting a cheeky look, her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t know you desired Kaname-sama that much,” she smirked.

Zero scowled and threw the empty bag into the trash can.

“Did he tell you anything?”

“Hm?”

Mana tilted her head at Zero’s question.

“Tell me anything?”

“You know, the real reason you became his lover,” Zero said, still scowling “You wanted to know about what happened to your parents.”

Mana huffed and Zero shifted slightly.  He wasn’t happy about this arrangement Kaname and Mana had.  Having never drunk from her, Zero was in the dark of Mana’s feelings towards the pureblood.  She certainly acted the part of a lovesick admirer but not the happy lover…

“Zero, it’s been a week, it’s too early,” Mana said as she folded her arms.

“His words?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Of course it does!” Zero barked “How can you trust him?”

“Because he saved Yuki and I, I owe him something…”

“You owe him nothing.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

Zero met Mana’s annoyed glare.

“Mana, do you like him?”

“That is none of your business.”

Zero clenched his fists as he never broke eye contact.

“You surely know about Yuki’s feelings towards him.”

“He asked for me to be his lover, not Yuki-nee.”

“She is hurting.”

“I know that.”

The room fell quiet again until Mana broke it with a tired sigh.

“Zero, I’m tired, goodnight.”

Zero snorted derisively and Mana glared at him more.

“Look, if this is some jealous fit then I have something to say to you,” she said as she raised her finger at him.

Zero watched as she yawned, shook off her tired look and put the glare back on.

“You have had plenty of opportunities to tell me your feelings,” she said “don’t go taking your anger out on me because Kaname-sama got to me first.”

“What makes you think I’m jealous?”

“Gee, maybe the way you’ve been acting like a douche since Kaname-sama and I started dating?”

Mana’s glare weakened.

“It hurts, you know,” she murmured before leaving.

Zero lowered his gaze as he listened to her retreating footsteps.

“I know…”

 

* * *

 

Her throat was burning.  No, her whole body was burning.  Her mouth was dry, she was thirsty, oh so thirsty…  Someone was watching her.  Who?  Who was it?  Who’s there?

“Juri…”

A voice cut through her mind and it made her shiver.  She was scared.  She wanted this person to go away.  She wanted him to go away!

“I just want to…devour you!”

He’s going to kill her!  Yuki screamed as she lunged for the pair of heterochromia eyes, her hands finding a neck to squeeze, to get rid of this terror.

“Ack…”

He wasn’t going away!  Yuki squeezed tighter.

“Yu…”

Wait…

“…ki…”

That voice…

“…nee…”

Yuki woke up and stared down at her younger sister who lay sprawled out beneath her.

“Mana?”

Mana looked rather blue as she gripped Yuki’s wrists, tugging at them.  Yuki gasped as she hurled herself away, watching Mana burst into a fit of coughs.  She watched as she rubbed her neck where red marks had formed from her grip.

“Mana…” she whimpered and Mana breathed in deeply, swaying a little from the lack of oxygen.

“It was my fault,” she said in between heaving breaths “I got too close, you were having a nightmare, you attacked me in your sleep, there’s nothing wrong with you…”

“Mana!”

Yuki ran forward and hugged her, burying her face in her sister’s long hair.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she whimpered as Mana coughed more.

“It’s fine, it’s alright, no harm done,” Mana breathed and Yuki withdrew.

“Have you just got back?” Yuki murmured, looking for anything to change the subject.

“Huh?” Mana glanced at her, still rubbing her neck “Oh, yeah, I just dropped Kaname-sama’s blood off to Zero, he shouldn’t be drinking any more of your blood for a while.”

Yuki lowered her gaze to her hands.

“I see…”

She wanted to ask about him.  Was he doing well?  Was he working hard?  …Had he told Mana anything about their past?

“Anyway, you should go back to bed.”

Yuki looked up at Mana who reached out and patted her shoulder.

“We both need sleep for tomorrow,” she grinned brightly “We’ve got Maths in the morning then Geography in the afternoon!  We need to be in top form, especially when keeping those pesky girls at bay!”

“Mana…”

“Or we could sweet talk Cross into letting you have the day off.”

Mana helped Yuki to her feet and squeezed her hands.

“Maybe some rest will do you some good,” she said “These hallucinations, maybe they’re just stress.”

“Maybe,” Yuki nodded.

“Too much has been going on lately,” Mana pouted as she folded her arms “I want the good old days back, like when we would get into trouble with our double act.”

“Yeah…”

“Means I’ll have to cut my beautiful hair if we do try that again,” Mana looked on the verge of tears as she gathered her hair in her arms “My poor beautiful hair…”

Yuki giggled.  Mana always knew how to cheer her up.

“Anyway, off to bed,” Mana smiled as she began nudging Yuki to her bed “Goodnight, hope you feel better in the morning.”

“Yeah…Mana?”

“Yes, Yuki-nee?”

“Thank you.”

Mana just grinned and held up a peace sign.

“Anything for you, Yuki-nee.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki grumbled as a bony finger poked her head and she swatted it.

“Go away…”

“You’re snoring.”

“I don’t snore…”

Yuki opened one eye to glare at Zero who lingered over her.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night, go and annoy Mana…” she mumbled.

“She’s…occupied…”

Yuki glanced over to Mana’s seat and blinked when she saw her chatting amicably to Ichiru who was smiling warmly.

“I didn’t know they were close,” Yori whispered on Yuki’s other side.

“Neither did I,” Zero grumbled as they continued watching.

Yuki stayed silent as she watched Mana grin during her conversation, what could they be talking about?

“I shouldn’t be surprised, they have a bit in common,” Yori smiled and Yuki and Zero gave her a look “She keeps herself to herself, but both she and Ichiru are your younger twins, right?”

“So does that make me best friends Yuki?”

Yuki shivered at Zero’s sarcasm.

“You’re so cruel, Zero…” she grumbled with a soft pout.

Zero turned his head when he saw Ichiru lean in, whisper something to Mana before getting up and walking away.  He shifted and met his brother’s gaze.  Ichiru just smiled and continued his way, prompting Zero to get up and take the seat next to Mana.

“Mana…”

Mana glanced at him and huffed.

“What now, Zero?” she asked as she sat back, looking annoyed.

Apparently she hadn’t gotten much sleep either…  Zero ignored her annoyed look.

“What did Ichiru want?” he asked and Mana folded her arms.

“It’s none of your business, Zero,” she said and Zero narrowed his eyes.

“You’re hiding something,” he said and Mana glared at him “You forget, I know when you’re hiding something.”

Mana hesitated as she looked away, her hands twitching as she hunched her shoulders.

“What do I have to hide, Zero?” she asked softly.

“I won’t know until you tell me.”

Mana glanced at Yuki, grimacing and looking away.

“I won’t tell you then.”

“Yuki knows, doesn’t she?”

Mana gave him an alarmed look and before he could move, she grabbed his wrist.

“Alright!” she hissed as she reached for her collar “Just…promise to stop poking into my business, it’s really not appreciated.”

Zero gripped the back of the chair subconsciously as he watched Mana expose her neck, the urge to sink his fangs into her skin lurking within him.  What would Mana’s blood taste like?  Would it be different to Yuki’s?  He could only wonder…

“Zero, are you even listening?”

Zero snapped out of his trance when Mana gave him a light slap on the cheek.

“Zero!”

“I’m listening,” Zero said and Mana rolled her eyes.

“I got injured, Ichiru was just going to get me something to treat it.”

Zero looked at Mana’s neck and saw the red marks that were beginning to bruise on her skin.

“How did this happen?” he asked as he reached out to touch.

His hand got slapped away as Mana hid away the marks.

“Yuki-nee just had a violent nightmare, it’s nothing,” she said.

“So violent that she…?”

“Look, she’s very upset, don’t bring it up.”

Mana squeezed Zero’s wrists.

“Please.”

Zero stared into her eyes and nodded.  He couldn’t say no to her.

“If Yuki continues having these nightmares because she’s trying to remember…”

Mana sighed as she looked away.

“Look, Zero, you need to be patient…”

“What if she manages to kill you?”

“She won’t.”

Mana smiled at Zero reassuringly.

“I’m her sister, she wouldn’t kill me.”

Zero swallowed back a sarcastic retort and nodded.

“Maybe you should go and sleep in the dorms instead of in your room tonight.”

Mana sighed softly and nodded.

“I will, there’s no need to worry.”

“I wish…”

Mana glanced up at the front of the classroom as the teacher came in to start the lesson.  Zero hesitated before taking a page out of her notebook and a spare pen from her pencil case.

“You’re welcome,” Mana drawled and shook her head with a smile “Really, Zero, what am I going to do with your snatching habit?”

“Get used to it.”

Mana snorted, rolled her eyes and ignored him for the rest of the class.

 

* * *

 

No matter how hard Yuki tried, she kept on thinking about when she had strangled Mana last week.  Mana didn’t seem to be lingering on it, although she had been taking her bed at the Sun Dormitories instead of sleeping in their own bedroom.  Yuki had never felt so isolated before, especially since Mana has been keeping minimal contact with her.  The nightmares grew worse every night and she was losing more sleep.  She was trying her best not to fall asleep whilst trying to monitor the girls as they eagerly waited for the gates to open.

“Juri…”

“What?”

Yuki looked around, but it seemed that no-one had noticed that ominous call.

“Juri.”

It was another hallucination.  It wasn’t real, Yuki should just try to ignore it.

“Juri!”

OK, that one seemed a bit loud and realistic.

“JURI!”

Yuki screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder and she lunged for the heterochromia eyes that stared straight at her.

 

* * *

 

The Night Class were startled as a huge uproar started behind the gates that separated them and the crowd of girls.

“Really, can’t those prefects do anything right?” Ruka commented icily as Kaname lifted his head as more calls, shouts and screams were heard.

With a worrying bristle, Kaname marched forward and opened the gates, his heart stopping at the scene before him.  Yuki was screaming as Zero tried to wrench her away from…away from what? 

“She’s gone insane!”

“What’s gotten into her?”

“Did Mana say something insulting?”

Mana?!  Kaname strode forward, brushing past the crowd that had circulated around the scene and watched as Zero finally managed to pull Yuki away from Mana, who had been struggling to get her off with Ichiru at her side.

“Mana, are you alright?” the younger Kiryu twin asked as Zero shook Yuki, trying to get her to her senses.

Mana coughed as she massaged her neck, breathing in and out.

“Nngh…”

Ichiru helped her to her knees where she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Mana…”

Kaname knelt down and placed a hand over her back, watching as she coughed and groaned.

“I’m alright…” she whimpered and winced as Kaname pulled at her shirt collar to see the bruises.

“Mana, this isn’t alright!” Ichiru exclaimed for anyone else who could see the marks.

“No, don’t blame Yuki-nee!” Mana protested as the whispers amongst the crowd got more vicious “It’s not her fault!”

She looked over to Yuki who was staring at her hands in horror as Zero tried to calm her down.

“She’s just stressed, she’s been losing sleep…”

“Mana, ssh…” Kaname whispered as Zero glanced over in their direction.

He met his stare and got up to approach Yuki.  Yuki was as white as a sheet as she stared at Mana with a fallen face, covering her mouth.

“I…I…”

“Yuki, maybe you should go and get some rest,” Kaname murmured to her softly.

Yuki stared down at the ground as Zero nodded.

“Yuki, let’s go back and you can have an early night.”

“Mana…”

Zero led her away as Kaname turned back to Mana to see her and Ichiru talking to Takuma and Senri.  He wasn’t sure if he could feel any more uneasy.  Everything was just happening too early and nothing was going right.  He took in a deep breath as Ichiru and Mana began herding the gossiping girls away and kept his composure.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki couldn’t sleep.  She tossed and turned before looking over to the empty bed across the room.  She hadn’t felt so lonely before.  No, lonely wasn’t the right word…isolated.  She didn’t even know how long it had been since she had attacked Mana again and in public no less!  What was wrong with her?  Yuki sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Mana…”

She would always crawl into Mana’s bed when she was afraid or if she had a nightmare.  Mana was always there to wave away her fears and soothe her tears.  But now, Mana was not there anymore.  Yuki hadn’t seen her for a long time and it hurt.  Mana hadn’t come to see her, but maybe that was for the best because Yuki didn’t want to hurt her again.  Yes, this was the best, just stay here and make sure no-one gets hurt.  The hallucinations will go away, won’t they?  And the nightmares?  They won’t last forever, will they?  And this thirst…  Yuki coughed as she licked her lips and swallowed.  Another glass of water will quench it, right?

* * *

 

It was all going too fast.  And it was all too confusing, why was only Yuki suffering from trying to look back?  Why was she suffering at all?  Would she need to be turned back?  But it was too early for that.  Kaname gritted his teeth.  Mana wasn’t suffering hallucinations, at least she hadn’t told him of any.  And she wasn’t behaving unusual either, he would have known if she tried to attack anyone herself.

“-sama?  …Kaname-sama?”

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Mana who was leaning across the desk, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Did you hear me?” she asked as he sighed, sitting back.

“Forgive me, Mana,” he said “A lot has been occupying my mind.”

“Oh, I understand,” Mana smiled brightly as she rubbed her neck gently “I…understand…”

She cast her eyes downward, her smile fading as tears began collecting.

“I miss Yuki-nee.”

Kaname got up and hugged Mana tightly, pressing his lips on her head.

“I know,” he whispered “I know.”

“Kaname-sama, she is going to be alright, isn’t she?”

Mana looked up at him with those adorable watery eyes and it just made him want to embrace her tighter. 

“She will be, I promise.”

Mana smiled a little and Kaname kissed her forehead.

“It’s late…”

“Right, I should take the blood for Zero…”

“Of course.”

Kaname walked around to his desk, opened the drawer and frowned when he found nothing in it.

“I must have forgotten to move it,” he murmured as he walked to the cabinet and unlocked it.

He took one of the blood bags inside and handed it over to Mana who just gave him a cheeky grin.

“Too much thinking and we might not have our beloved Kaname-sama anymore,” she teased and Kaname smiled a little, running his knuckle against her cheek.

“Spend too much time here and we may not have the same Mana as before,” he teased back.

“Now you just sound creepy,” Mana stepped away after putting the blood bag in her satchel “Goodnight, Kaname-sama.”

She gave him a cheery wave before leaving promptly.  Kaname’s smile faded away quickly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  Turning Yuki back might be the only option, but would Mana be able to accept the reality of their shared past?

* * *

 

Mana was taking her sweet time as always.  Zero clenched the edges of the sink as he glared down the drain, trying to hold back his thirst.  But perhaps she was trying to flirt her way around Kuran again to get some information of her past?  The thought of Mana all over the pureblood only made Zero feel more nauseous.  He couldn’t accept it, Mana with him?  Not only did Mana fail to put on a convincing performance of having feelings for him, Zero felt like it wasn’t safe for her to be too close to him.

But if he didn’t want her with him, then what would the alternative be?  Ichiru?  No, surely not.  Mana was only civil to him, it’s not like there is anything romantic between them.  Not that Zero would let anything like that happen.  Himself?  Zero glared at his reflection.  Of course not.  He wasn’t good enough for her.  He wasn’t good enough for anyone.  But if that was the case, then isn’t is selfish to just want her to be alone?

The door creaked open and when Zero turned to look, he only saw a pair of warm brown eyes.

_Mana!_

He just saw her bare neck and lunged forward.  He heard a surprised gasp as he sunk his fangs into the pale skin, his bloodlust singing for joy as he drank such warm, delicious blood…  He began tasting the memories, the feelings…  Zero hesitated in his drinking.  This was Yuki.  He carefully pulled away and stared down at the older twin with apologetic eyes.

“Yuki…” he rasped as Yuki shakily placed a hand over the bite marks.

“Z-Zero?” she whispered and Zero dropped his hands, falling to his knees as he began shaking.

“I’m so sorry, forgive me…”

“Mana hasn’t been?”

Zero shook his head slowly and Yuki slid down to the floor as well.

“Oh…” she murmured in disappointment “I…I didn’t…”

“It’s her fault,” Zero sneered “She always takes up as much time as possible when with _him_.”

Yuki winced and bowed her head.

“O-Oh…”

Awkward silence fell upon them until Zero got to his feet and managed to navigate his way to his room.  His heart sank as he saw a blood bag in the middle of his bed.

* * *

 

Zero sat in his place in the classroom, glancing at Mana’s seat every so now and then.  She was late.  It’s not like her to be late, maybe she overslept or forgot to set her alarm.  Happens to everyone once in a while.

“Good morning.”

Zero turned to Yori and nodded once.

“Yuki still unwell?”

That was one way to put it.  Yori nodded as she took the silence for a yes.

“Is Mana still taking care of her then?”

Zero frowned and turned to her.

“Didn’t she return to your room?”

“No, I thought she had gone to visit Yuki and stayed over…”

“…I haven’t seen her there.”

“That’s curious.”

The class started and Zero then noticed that Ichiru was absent too.

 

* * *

 

Seriously, where was she?!  Zero stood in the middle of the crowds of girls, attempting to keep them in line at the same time.  Yuki was still taking a break so she wasn’t here.  But where the hell was Mana?!  Zero hadn’t seen her all day, thinking she would at least appear for this mundane task.  So where was she?!  The gates creaked open and the screaming reached a new frequency.

“Shut up, you’re annoying!” Zero roared and the screaming died down.

“Kiryuu?”

Zero glared up at Kaname as he approached him, regarding him coolly.

“Is Mana busy?” he asked and Zero raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe.”

“…Where is she?”

“Haven’t seen her all day.”

Kaname’s brow furrowed slightly.

“…I see.”

He then walked off, the rest of the Night Class following him closely.

 

* * *

 

Zero stepped into the dark room and dodged the blur that rushed towards him.  Yuki landed in the corridor and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Zero?”

Zero helped her up and scanned the room.  Papers were scattered everywhere, photos were ripped into tiny pieces and used as confetti to decorate the messed up room and a chair had been splintered to pieces.

“Yuki…”

Yuki buried her face in his chest, shaking.

“What’s wrong with me, Zero?” she asked and Zero held her tightly.

“Nothing…nothing…”

He rocked her back and forth, staring at the mess as he tried to process what might have happened in this room.  This can’t have been from one of those nightmares Mana tried to use to assure Yuki she was sane.

“Yuki, Yuki, can you remember anything at all?” he asked and Yuki shook her head “Can you remember if Mana has ever come here today?”

“Mana?”

Yuki’s eyes brimmed with tears at the mention of her sister and she shook her head.

“No, I would know if she would have come today…” she whispered.

Zero’s heart clenched.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, she never came…”

“Yuki, are you really sure?  Can you be certain?”

“Zero, you’re hurting me…”

Zero snapped his hands back after gripping Yuki.

“Zero?”

Kaname didn’t know where she was.  She didn’t go back to Yori’s room.  She never came to Yuki’s room.  She didn’t turn up to class.  She didn’t turn up to the crossover.  She is nowhere to be found.

“Zero, what’s wrong?”

Zero looked down at her with fearful eyes, his mouth opening and closing before manging…

“Mana’s missing…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Stay here, she might come here, I’m going to look around for her!”

“Zero!”

Yuki followed Zero down the stairs as she repeated that one sentence in her head.  Mana’s missing.  That can’t be, why would she be missing?  Who was the last to see her?  Where would she be?  Why was she missing?!

“Zero, I don’t understand…”

“No-one has seen her all day, Yuki,” Zero said as he reached the front door “Supposing she got attacked?”

“She…”

“Just stay here, OK?!”

“But, Zero!”

The door slammed in her face and Yuki stood there, trembling and confused.

“Mana?” she whined.

 

* * *

 

Zero did a complete perimeter of the grounds before running to Kaien’s office.

“Zero-kun?” Kaien lifted his head to see his ragged appearance “Working hard?”

“Have you seen Mana?”

“Mana?” Kaien hummed as he put on a thoughtful look “No, not today.  Why?  Has she gone missing?”

“Yes!”

There was a pause and Kaien stood, staring at Zero seriously.

“Are you sure?  She’s not in her room?”

“This morning, Yori said she didn’t come back to her room and Yuki said that she never went back to the house,” Zero said as calmly as possible “She didn’t turn up to any classes nor did she come to the crossover.”

“Well…maybe she went shopping?”

“On a school day?  And for over twelve hours?”

“Headmaster?”

Zero turned on the spot to see Kaname by the door, hardened eyes staring at them coldly.

“Now, let’s not skip to any conclusions here…”

“Is there anywhere you haven’t checked, Kiryuu?”

“I haven’t been outside of the school grounds nor have I checked to see if she’s at her dorm.”

Kaname paused before nodding.

“I’ll have the Night Class search the area,” he said as he turned and disappeared down the corridors.

 

* * *

 

The hours of the night ticked away as the search party searched fruitlessly for Mana.  It must have been past two o’clock in the morning when Kaname went back to the house. 

“Mana?!”

Kaname looked over to Yuki sadly who had fallen asleep in the kitchen.  Upon seeing him, her face fell slightly as she got up and ran to him.

“Kaname-sama!” she pleaded as she gripped his coat “Have you found her?”

Kaname shook his head slowly.

“She isn’t in the town nor has she gone back to the Sun Dormitories,” he said “Yuki, did she come here, even for just a moment?”

Yuki shook her head, her eyes tearing up.

“Mana’s going to be alright, isn’t she?” she asked and Kaname just looked down at her.

“Yuki, you must be tired.”

“But!”

“You should get some rest, I’ll wake you when we find Mana.”

Yuki looked down and shifted on the spot.

“I…”

Kaname led her upstairs as she trailed behind reluctantly and opened her door to see the mess that was inside.  He hesitated, not showing his disbelief, and glanced down at Yuki who looked very guilty.

“Kaname-sama…” she whispered “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing.”

He stepped into the room to begin clearing a way for Yuki to reach the bed that wasn’t torn up.  He picked up to pieces of a ripped photo and paused.  It was a photo of Yuki and Mana when they were around eight.  At that age, it was difficult to discern which twin was which by appearance alone, you needed to watch their behaviour to guess correctly.  When they grew up, it was easier to tell who was who.  Yuki, in her hysteria, had ripped the photo in half so that the twins were apart.  Kaname stared at the right half.  This twin’s eyes had been coloured in, one red and one blue.

“Yuki…”

Yuki was still standing at the door way, her eyes focused on her feet.  Kaname began looking at all the other ripped photos.  Some photos had one twin’s eyes coloured in, others had no graffiti yet they were still ripped so that the sisters were apart.

“Kaname-sama…I didn’t…”

Kaname looked at Yuki again as she stared at the photos.

“I couldn’t…”

“Yuki, why are you trying to remember?”

Yuki looked up at him as Kaname placed the photos down and looked at her sullenly.

“The truth might do you more harm than good.”

“If it’s about me, then I have to know!”

It was too early…but he had no choice.

“Yuki…”

He beckoned her closer and hugged her tightly.

“Yuki, I will tell you…”

Yuki looked up at him expectantly.

“No…I will show you but I must turn you into one of us.”

 

* * *

 

Zero returned to the house, glaring at the sky as the clouds began to roll over, hiding the moon.  It began to rain and he sighed softly.

“Mana…”

No-one had found her.  Not even a dead body.  Where could she be?  How far could someone be able to take her during the twenty-four hours she has been missing and for what reason?  Zero had only come back in the hope that she would have found her way home.  He opened the door, closed it and stood up straight as he smelt…Yuki’s blood.  Pulling Bloody Rose out, he ran up the stairs and towards the room.  He then smelt a second party’s blood, this was Kaname’s.  He turned the corner and aimed his gun at the scene of Kaname and Yuki kissing, a trickle of blood slipping out and down Yuki.

“You…!” he snarled as Kaname lifted his lips to look at him “What have you done?!  You bastard!”

“Wait, Zero!” Yuki cried as he clicked the safety off “Don’t!  He’s my brother!”

Zero hesitated as she fell back into Kaname’s arms and lowered his gun.

“ _Brother_?!” he spat and Kaname looked at him “And Mana…?”

“Also my little sister,” Kaname nodded as he picked Yuki up, fast asleep “You wouldn’t mind if she recovered in your room, would you, Kiryuu?”

Zero glared as he stepped back and let the pureblood walk out and into his room next door.  He stood at the doorway, watching silently as Kaname tucked Yuki in then turned to him.

“Why did you want Mana to become your lover if you’re brother and sister?” Zero asked with narrowed eyes.

“It’s not uncommon for purebloods to inbreed,” Kaname answered “Mana and I are engaged.”

Zero felt his heart crumble slightly at that word.  Engaged?  Mana and Kaname?  When did that happen?  When Mana was born?  Or did Kaname just choose a twin when they were born?  Either way, Zero didn’t like this situation one bit.  He opened his mouth for more questions but was stopped by the scent of blood.  Blood that didn’t belong to anyone in this room.  Kaname most likely caught scent of it too as he straightened up and before Zero could wonder whose blood it was, the front door opened then slammed downstairs.

Zero ran down first and he began hearing heavy breathing and sobbing.  He arrived at the door and stared down at the mess of a girl in front of him.

“Mana!”

Mana looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, sopping wet from the rain outside and she burst into more tears.

“Zero!  I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!”

“Mana!”

Kaname was behind Zero, staring down in shock. 

“Mana, what happened?!”

Mana shakily placed a hand over her blood soaked neck and held her bloodstained shirt together with the other.

“He bit me…” she whispered as drops of blood fell from her chin “…and he made me drink…I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, so sorry!”

“Mana, you have nothing to apologize for…” Kaname soothed.

“Who?!” Zero barked and Mana cried harder “Who bit you?!”

Mana hiccupped as she covered her head.

“I…” she whimpered as she shivered, whether it was from the cold or from fear was uncertain “…his name I think…it was Rido…”

Zero hesitated and looked over to Kaname who was keeping a firm poker face.

“Mana…” he whispered before running over to her.

Mana accepted his hug and she burrowed her face into his shoulder.

“Kaname-sama…” she whined as he picked her up.

“I failed to protect you,” Kaname murmured as he leaned his head on hers “Forgive me, Mana, I should have done more…”

“Mana.”

They looked over to Zero who was narrowing his eyes at Mana.

“What are you hiding?”

“Kiryuu, she should rest,” Kaname argued.

“You’re hiding something, Mana!” Zero raised his voice and Mana’s eyes brimmed with fresh tears “What are you hiding?!”

Mana hiccupped as Kaname began carrying her upstairs.

“Zero…”

Kaname paused as Mana tugged on his coat and looked at Zero.

“Ichiru…he tried to get me out,” she murmured sadly “Rido, he…he got him and…”

She shakily wiped the blood off her chin.

“He forced me…Zero, I’m so sorry!”

“What did he force you to do?!” Zero raised his voice.

“He made me drink from him!”

Kaname clutched Mana tightly as she buried his face into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Zero!” she cried out “I didn’t want to!  He made me kill him!  I’m so, so, so…”

“Ssh, ssh…” Kaname whispered as he placed a hand on her head.

Mana closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder, falling asleep.  Zero stood still at the foot of the staircase as Kaname carried her to Cross’s room.  He slumped his shoulders and let his head fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Mana was asleep for about an hour.  The Night Class were gathered in the kitchen, Zero was by his room keeping an eye on Yuki as she slept and Kaname sat by Mana’s side.  Too much was going on, he didn’t like it.  He ended up turning Yuki far earlier than anticipated and now Mana had turned too?  And by Rido no less?  Kaname wasn’t aware that he had been around.  Where was he?  Was he going after Mana or maybe he mistook her for Yuki, or was he targeting both twins?

Mana groaned as she began waking and he leaned forward.

“Mana?”

Mana turned to him, dazed and confused.  She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly sat up.

“…Kaname-sama?”

“Rest, you’ve had a stressful day,” Kaname cooed as Mana looked around.

“I’m home,” she whispered and she snapped her head back to him “Yuki-nee, is she alright?”

“She is fine, Mana, but what about you?”

“I…”

Mana raised her hand to her mouth, paused and retched.

“I drank…so much…” she whimpered and looked up at Kaname with tear-filled eyes “I feel ill…is this how a vampire normally feels?”

“Do you think you’ve been turned?” Kaname asked carefully.

“I felt my teeth grow when I was forced to bite…”

Mana looked away, tears dropping down her cheeks.

“I…I…”

“Mana, what happened?  How did he catch you?”

Mana looked up, closing her eyes to try and recall.

“He…no, there were so many of them…”

She lowered her head.

“They were attacking my satchel, after…they were after the blood I was going to give to Zero.”

She glanced at Kaname.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured “I wasn’t strong enough…”

“There’s no need to apologize, Mana,” Kaname soothed as he leaned over “What happened next?”

“Well…”

Mana paused as she lifted her hands, looking into space for a few moments.

“I used Pearl Beauty,” she murmured as she waved it, as if reliving the memory “There were too many and I was being dragged off.”

She dropped her hand.

“I lost my weapon and they took me somewhere.  There was a coffin and something…someone inside and…and I was kept still, I was tied down.  I don’t know how long it took until…he began rising.  I knew his name was Rido, all the other vampires were addressing him as ‘Rido-sama’ and he began coming towards me.”

Mana winced and hunched over, holding and rubbing her neck.

“He…he…”

“Ssh…”

Kaname wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

“It’s over,” he soothed and Mana burst into tears.

“He forced some blood down my throat after,” she sobbed “Then he was just grabbing vampires and forcing them to me, making me bite and drink else he’ll go after Yuki-nee instead.”

“Mana…”

“Then…Ichiru…”

Mana covered her mouth, looking very nauseated.

“He tried to save me but he was outnumbered.”

Mana looked up at Kaname with watery eyes.

“He was already half drained of the blood before Rido made me finish him off,” she whined “But he kept on threatening to go after Yuki-nee, he’ll make his death worse…I just bit in and drank…”

Kaname looked down at her with sombre eyes as she gripped his shirt.

“His katana had landed near me and the moment Rido had turned his back to drain some vampires of his own…I managed to use it to get free.  And I just ran…”

“Where is he, Mana?” Kaname asked as calmly as possible.

Mana opened and closed her mouth, staring up at him helplessly.

“It was outside of the school grounds…somewhere in the old part of the town.”

* * *

 

Zero glanced at Kaname as he stepped out of Cross’s room, telling Mana to get some more rest.  He stood and Kaname walked past him, going downstairs to address the Night Class.  Checking in one last time to see if Yuki was alright, Zero walked over to Cross’s room and opened the door.  Mana was sitting up, her arms curled around her knees.  She looked up slightly when she heard the door open and her already bloodshot eyes teared up.

“Zero…”

Zero was at her side, squeezing her hand tightly.

“Mana, it’s alright,” he soothed as her bottom lip wobbled “Mana, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that.”

“You couldn’t help it,” Mana murmured “You always grill me if you think I’m hiding something.  I’m used to it.”

Zero hugged her gently and she hugged back.

“Is there anything you want?” he asked her.

“Um…”

Mana blushed as they broke the hug.

“It’s been a while since you tied my hair up into a bun…” she murmured “It would calm me down.”

Zero chuckled and sighed.

“Very well, anything else?”

“Since you offered, a copy of Othello and some clean clothes.”

* * *

 

“In following him, I follow but myself…”

Twenty minutes later, Kaname stumbled upon this scene: Zero behind Mana as she read out her copy of the play of Othello.  The bloody clothes lay folded at the chair nearby and a small box of hair accessories were on the bedside table.  Zero lowered the brush, after finishing putting Mana’s hair into a rather large bun, and he followed the lines with Mana.

“Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty,” Mana continued “But seeming so, for my peculiar end.  For when my outward action doth demonstrate the native act and figure of my heart in compliment extern, ’tis not long after but I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at.  I am not what I am.”

She was reading Iago’s lines.  She always enjoyed playing villains.

“What a full fortune…” Zero started speaking but he lifted his head and saw Kaname.

Mana glanced at him before turning and spotting Kaname.

“Kaname-sama?”

“I thought I told you to rest.”

“Couldn’t sleep, I’m sorry,” Mana blushed as Zero shifted off the bed.

“Kiryuu, we’re ready to leave and find who did this to Mana,” Kaname addressed Zero “Aidou will be staying here to keep an eye on the twins.  Please get some rest, Mana.”

“Yes, Kaname-sama,” Mana ducked her head as she bookmarked the page and set it to the side.

Zero shared a look with Kaname as he walked past.

“Be seeing you, Mana.”

“Be careful, Zero, please…”

“We’ll come back, Mana.”

Mana lay down as Kaname closed the door and gave Zero a fleeting look of poison.  Zero matched it briefly before they walked downstairs, prepared to go out and fight.

 

* * *

 

Aidou had been standing outside between the two bedrooms for at least fifteen minutes until the door opened to reveal Mana.

“Oh, Aidou-senpai,” she murmured and hunched her shoulders “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep…”

“Do you need something?” the blond asked.

“Is Yuki-nee awake?”

Aidou walked to Zero’s bedroom, opening the door and seeing Yuki with her eyes open, looking quite dazed.

“Seems it,” he confirmed.

“Um…”

Mana looked really shy, running her fingers up and down the door.

“Can I be with her alone?” she asked timidly “It’s been a while since we even last spoke…so…”

“Shout if you need help,” Aidou stepped to the side.

“Right!”

Mana brightened up as she eagerly dashed towards the room.

“Thank you, Aidou-senpai!”

Aidou just smiled and shrugged casually as Mana stepped in and closed the door.  He went back to standing guard as the storm clouds grew closer and darker outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain had lightened up by the time the Night Class plus Zero arrived at where Mana claimed that she had been trapped.  Kaname was certain that Rido was somewhere inside this abandoned structure, if the dozens and dozens of Level D vampires lurking by the entrance was to go by anyway.  No, there must be hundreds of them.  Twice the amount than Kaname had expected.  The air was thick with tension as no-one moved from their positions, not taking their eyes off the army.

“An alteration to the strategy might be in order.”

Everyone was uneasy.  Kaname wanted to go back, get Kaien to get reinforcements but at the same time, this army might grow.  And Rido might get away, stealing the sisters or worse, killing them.  His eyes hovered over the dark windows before leaning in towards Zero, murmuring something to him which the others couldn’t quite catch.

“The rest of you,” he addressed the Night Class whilst Zero silently ran off “Lure them away.  When you have gotten rid of them all, return and wait until you are needed.”

“Yes, Kaname-sama.”

They rushed forward and began picking off the crowd of vampires.  There was a huge uproar and Kaname observed suspiciously as the vampires, almost too easily, were drawn away from the abandoned building and left the way clear for him.  As if Rido was expecting him to turn up and was waiting for his arrival.  Gracefully, he entered through the worn door, hitting a wall of the scent of blood.  It was sickeningly overwhelming.  Kaname kept his composure, a window cracking as he realised the exact environment that Mana had been forced into.  Unforgivable.

It didn’t take too long to find the right room where Rido wanted him, the stench of blood was the same in all of the place and Kaname wanted to gag.  When he arrived, he just caught the sight of a dead body being dropped carelessly onto the stone floor.  The killer stood with his back turned to him, wiping his mouth clean.

“My dear nephew.”

It was definitely Rido.  He turned towards him and graced the pureblood with a big, fat, bloody grin.

“Have you found little Mana already?” he said as Kaname used all his restraint to not attack the crazed vampire “I hope she’s not thirsty, I made sure that she drank enough before she left.  Such a pity that she wouldn’t keep still.”

“What’s your aim here, Rido?” Kaname asked coldly “To anger me?  Is my blood really all you want?”

Rido drew in a deep breath and sighed, looking up at the ceiling with a bored face.

“…Perhaps for her…” he murmured “She is all I want.”

She being Juri, most likely.  Kaname narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his chin.

“She’s gone, she’s gone because of you.”

“No…”

Rido grinned manically as he met Kaname’s steely stare.

“She is not gone.”

Hands in the pockets of his tattered coat, Rido strolled towards the curtain that sectioned part of the room off.  He thumbed the torn fabric idly before giving Kaname another lopsided grin.

“It’s wonderful that there’s two now, isn’t there?” he said and Kaname stepped forward slightly, keeping a close eye on his movements “One for me and one for you?”

“I won’t let either one of them anywhere near you,” Kaname said.

“Ah, ever the protective brother,” Rido chortled “His darling sisters are too precious for anyone but himself.”

His heterochromia eyes glinted.

“You’re no different than me,” he purred.

“I am very different than you,” Kaname argued.

“Really now?”

Kaname braced himself as Rido’s arm lashed out…and ripped the curtain aside.  Kaname’s heart turned to water as before him were Yuki and Mana, gagged and bound to two shabby armchairs.  Yuki seemed to be aware enough to realise what was going on whilst Mana was shaking, eyes darting everywhere before landing on Kaname, widening.  She called out for him but the gag muffled her speech.  Yuki followed after but was restricted in the same fashion.  Rido laughed as he stood between them, hands on their shoulders and eyes glinting sadistically.

“Such a happy family reunion,” he purred “Altogether, at last, after ten long years.”

How did they even get here?  Wasn’t Aidou meant to be keeping an eye on them?  He couldn’t have been overpowered by a few Level D vampires!  What was going on?!  Kaname glared at Rido as he knelt to nuzzle Yuki’s head.

“Hello, Yuki,” he purred into her ear and Yuki shuddered, leaning away from him “Will you allow me to take a bite?”

Mana screamed no, at least Kaname assumed underneath that gag, and Rido turned to her sharply.

“Now, now,” he purred, running a clawed finger up her neck “You’ve had your turn, Mana.”

“Rido,” Kaname said sharply and Rido grinned at him.

“Oh?” he hummed as he leaned in towards Mana “Is it this twin that you cherish more?”

Kaname steeled himself as Rido leaned in, his tongue flickering out to scrape against Mana’s cheek.  He laughed as Mana jolted violently, leaning away from him.

“She certainly is…electric,” he purred “Like a live wire.”

He stood, still remaining between the twins and Kaname had a feeling he might hit one of the twins if he attacked.  Not that he would be able to kill Rido…

“So, which one will you rescue?”

Kaname straightened his spine as Rido drummed his fingers on the armchairs.

“Excuse me?”

“Yuki?” Rido tilted his head to the older twin before rolling it towards the younger “Or Mana?  Which one will you take with you?”

Both twins stared at him in disbelief before glancing at Kaname.  Mana’s eyes widened as his gaze lingered on her and she began thrashing, shouting in her gag for him to not pick her.  Save Yuki.  Not her.  Kaname sighed as he stood tall.

“Both.”

Rido barked out a laugh.

“You can’t save both,” he spat as his clawed hands curled themselves around the twins’ necks.

“I can.”

Kaname stepped back as Zero crashed through the window and landed between them.  He aimed Bloody Rose at Rido who gave him a bored look.  He sighed as he straightened up, looking at Kaname dead-on with a surprisingly serious expression.

“I must warn you now, dear nephew,” he said “I have followers everywhere.”

“They’ll have to find someone new to follow then.”

Zero took the safety off of Bloody Rose.

“Release them.”

Rido placed his hands on the armchairs again and leaned forward challengingly.

“No.”

“Goodbye then.”

Bloody Rose went off.  Kaname smelt the blood before red entered his vision.  Silence stretched between the five of them before Rido threw his head back and roared with laughter.  Reality didn’t seem to catch up with Kaname as he and Zero slowly turned to look at Bloody Rose in the hunter’s hand.  The laughs echoed throughout the whole building as they registered the fact that blood whips had wrapped themselves around the gun and hand, pointing the weapon towards the ground instead of at Rido.

“Oh, Kaname…” Rido breathed as his laughs calmed down.

Yuki was staring at the gun as well and all three of them followed the blood whips to their owner.  It wasn’t Rido.

“When I said everywhere, dear nephew…I meant _everywhere_.”

Even Kaname bristled slightly as he stared into the cold, cruel eyes of Mana.


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                                                          

“Mana, what the hell?!” Zero spat.

Mana just narrowed her eyes at him before snatching Bloody Rose out of his grip, the blood whips bringing it to her hand before retreating back into the cuts she had used with her vampire claws.  She winced a little as it reacted violently at her touch but she took in a deep breath and shook her head.  She then shook her other hand free to pull her gag out.

“Really, Zero,” she sighed as she began pulling her legs free “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you shouldn’t play with guns?  You could hurt someone or worse.”

Rido smirked wider as she stood and pulled Artemis out from underneath her skirt.  She held it out as it too reacted to her touch.

“Oi, stop,” she murmured as she extended it “Don’t you remember what your previous owner wished for?”

The staff began to glow blue and Kaname’s eyes narrowed when Artemis grew to her true form.  Mana held up Bloody Rose towards Zero whilst directing Artemis’s blade at Kaname’s throat.  Both of them stood still, staring at her in disbelief.

“Mana, why?” Kaname asked softly “What are you planning?”

“Planning?” Mana tilted her head to the side with a soft frown “Hm, well the plan was to get rid of you but a certain little hunter decided to mess that up.”

She turned her head towards Rido.

“Neh, are we going to have to switch to the other plan now, Uncle?” she asked in a sickly innocent tone.

Rido embraced her tightly from behind, a wicked smirk adorned on his face.

“Depends, are you up for fighting these two?”

Zero didn’t miss the way Mana’s eyes lingered on him momentarily before sighing.

“So much work,” she whined “It was hard enough to convince that Kaname that I actually liked him.”

Kaname bristled a little at her words as she gave him a cold look.

“I honestly don’t think I have enough strength in me to fight _both_ of them at once.”

“You were pretending?” Kaname prompted.

Mana smirked and shrugged with one shoulder.

“Have you forgotten already?” she asked with a mockingly curious voice “I am one hell of an actress.”

“For how long?  And why?”

Mana turned her head again to lean her forehead on Rido’s.

“Hm…ten years?” she murmured and Rido nodded “Yes, ten years, I’ve always been on his side.”

“Impossible,” Kaname said calmly “Your memories were wiped clean because of Juri’s sacrifice.”

“Don’t even know why she wanted to do that in the first place,” Mana huffed “Such a waste…”

“I protected her memories.”

All eyes went to Rido as he hugged Mana tighter.

“Do you remember Mana’s habit to wander, dear nephew?” Rido purred “Supposing she would stumble across me during one of those wanders?”

Kaname set his jaw as he didn’t lose eye contact.

“I could have killed her but how could I when she smells so much like _her_ …”

Mana giggled as he nuzzled her neck teasingly.

“But why?  He killed Haruka…”

Mana fell quiet as she lowered her eyes.  Rido answered for her again.

“When they’re very young, children can be very impressionable.”

Kaname’s eyes widened by a fraction as he dared to step forward.

“Mana, you don’t have to support him,” he said calmly, not flinching as she inched Artemis’s blade closer to him.

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Mana said as she looked up to glare at him.

“Mana, what good is going to come out of it?  Are you really just going to stand at his side whilst he kills humans in cold blood?  Whilst he kills Yuki?”

Yuki widened her eyes as she looked up at Mana who rolled her shoulder, sighing.

“I don’t care much for humans; I don’t care much for Yuki either.”

“She’s your sister!”

“So?”

Kaname glared at Rido’s smirk whilst he squeezed Mana reassuringly.  Mana leaned back towards his face, leaning her forehead against his.

“Rido…will make me happy,” she said “So long as I stay by his side, I will be happy.”

“Your words mean nothing,” Rido purred as Kaname opened his mouth to try and convince her again “Mana will always be mine.  Did you really think that she would be your queen?”

Kaname closed his mouth, narrowing his eyes.

“Mana…”

Mana’s eyes darted towards the window and she hesitated with Bloody Rose.

“We’re running out of time, Uncle.”

Rido reluctantly stepped away from her as she reached around to squeeze her bun.

“Give me an hour tops,” she said as he kissed the back of her head.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Kaname shifted with narrowed eyes as Rido backed off and opened the window behind him, jumping through into the darkness.  Mana stepped back slowly and pressed the barrel of Bloody Rose to Yuki’s head.  Yuki shivered, eyes brimming with tears as her younger sister rolled her head from one shoulder to the other.

“Zero, get out of here or I will put a bullet in her brain.”

Zero hesitated as his gun clicked.  Yuki shivered more, her eyes staring up at Mana in disbelief.

“You wou-”

Yuki screamed as Mana swiftly shot her in the foot then brought the gun back to Yuki’s head.

“Now, Zero.”

Zero gritted his teeth as Yuki writhed in pain, whimpering and crying.  He stood up straight before backing off towards the door.  Mana turned her eyes to Kaname once he was out of the room and pulled Bloody Rose away.  She tucked Bloody Rose into her inside jacket pocket before gripping Artemis with both hands.

“Who are you?” Kaname asked softly and Mana just shrugged.

“My name is Mana,” she said simply.

“Do you have doubts?”

“None.”

Kaname glanced over to Yuki before glaring at her.

“Juri made a sacrifice so that you and Yuki can live happy lives,” he said calmly.

“Yeah, well that was a colossal waste, wasn’t it?”

“Mana, why?  What did he promise you?”

“Happiness.”

Mana smiled softly.

“Happiness that only he can give me.”

“You really were impressionable at that age if you really believe him.”

“You’re no different to him if you think that,” Mana snorted and jerked her head towards Yuki “How many times did you lead Yuki on?  Do you know how many times I’ve seen her hold back her hurt when you chose me instead of her?”

She sighed softly and shook her head.

“No, I believe in him,” she said confidently “After all, it’s what lover do, right?  They believe in each other.”

“They should do,” Kaname narrowed his eyes.

“Your fault for being so blind,” Mana scoffed “I’ll admit it, it was fun taking advantage of your little infatuation.  Well, while it lasted and then you got so overbearing.”

She snorted again.

“Really, who would want to be your lover?”

She smirked as the windows in the room cracked.

“Are you angry, Kaname-sama?” she said mockingly, a crazed look passing her eyes “Do you want to kill me like you want to kill Uncle?”

“Mana, if he’s manipulating you I can help you.”

Mana raised Artemis up at him.

“You’re the one who needs help with your pathetic little delusions and fantasies,” she snarled “I would never commit to you.  Ever!”

They both moved at the same time, Kaname grabbing Artemis by the staff and they battled for dominance.  Mana was obviously weaker than him as her shoes scraped across the floor but Kaname made the mistake to make eye contact with her.  She flashed those faux-innocent eyes before taking advantage of his moment of weakness to push him aside, the blade cutting through the uniform and his skin.  Yuki cried out to him as he held his wound, glaring at the evil looking twin.  Mana grinned as she rested Artemis across her shoulders casually.

“Eh, I was hoping for more of a challenge,” she taunted.

Kaname gritted his teeth before going again.  Mana got Artemis ready once more and drove the blade towards him.  He dodged and aimed his clawed hand at her heart.  But he hesitated and caught her shoulder again.  Mana hissed in pain as they skidded to a half on opposite sides of the room, Mana by Yuki as she gripped her shoulder.

“Wow, that actually stung.”

Kaname glowered at her as he braced himself to attack again but froze as Mana’s bloody hand grabbed Yuki by the back of her head.

“Hey, Nee-chan, give me a boost.”

Yuki cried out around her gag as Mana yanked her head up and she slid her fangs deep into her neck.  It was very violent, nothing gentle nor careful about this bite.  Kaname felt his blood boil and he charged towards Mana again.  Yuki whimpered as Mana yanked her fangs out, her shoulder healing as she let go of her to grab Artemis with both hands.  There was an awkward clash as Mana managed to drive some of the blade into Kaname’s side and hissed as the pureblood king once again, avoided diving his hand through her heart and got her side.

“Really, you are such a poor shot,” she scowled as they glared at one another.

He hesitated and Mana smirked, tilting her chin up.

“I wonder…”

She drove forward again, backing them up enough to be in the centre of the room.  She struck like a snake and Kaname didn’t flinch as she drove her fangs into his neck.  He growled, aggressively pulling his claw out to strike again but it was met by Mana’s slim hand, gripping it.  Kaname met Mana’s eyes, those damn, deceiving eyes, as she linked their fingers together.

“Kaname-sama?” she whispered, blood dripping from her lips.

He was off guard again.  With a sharp push and another swipe of Artemis, he was backed off into the fireplace.  Mana placed a hand on her healing side, licking her lips clean.

“You still love me,” she grinned and began cackling “You can be so easily manipulated!”

She sighed, rolling her shoulder as she glared at him.

“I never appreciated pretending to be wrapped around your bloody finger,” she snarled “Pretending to be that bumbling, giggling little brat!  I hated that character, I hated playing her!  Ten bloody years I had to put up that persona!  It was what you liked!”

She leant Artemis across her shoulders again, sucking in her cheek as she licked her fingers clean.

“You’re pathetic.”

She was quick enough to use Artemis’s handle to stop Kaname from driving his claws into her body again.  They wrestled until Mana ducked and Kaname was sent towards the armchairs.  Mana sighed as she slumped a little whilst he regained his footing.

“Enough,” she whined “You’re not even trying anymore.”

She rolled her head from side to side before running towards Kaname.  He expected death.

“I hope you know how to mend a broken heart, Onee-sama.”

She was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero watched as Mana arrived back on the school grounds, breathing heavily and looking around.  She clutched Artemis in her hands as he saw disappointment flicker in her eyes and she dropped her head, turning away from him.

“Looking for me?”

She turned on her heel sharply and he stepped out of the shadows, giving her a cold look.

“Zero…”

Mana stood up straight as she retrieved Bloody Rose from her jacket and tossed it to him.  He caught it and clicked the safety off, aiming it at her.  Mana braced herself with Artemis and they stared at each other silently.  It began spitting with rain as the thunderstorm above them whirled, making a few stray hairs go up in the air with the static.

“Mana, I want answers, that’s all.”

“Well ask then.”

“You said all this about staying with Rido because he will make you happy.  You were acting for all those years to get close to Yuki and Kuran.  That would suggest you took Kuran’s blood to Rido instead in order for him to wake up.  What exactly happened that night, Mana?  How did you manage to give me blood as well as give Rido?”

Mana sighed as she lowered her eyes and twirled Artemis in her hands.

“I was driving Yuki insane so he would act early,” she confessed “Mismatched eye contacts, whispering to her at her bedside, it can be easy especially when one is suffering from hallucinations and nightmares.  With Yuki’s condition becoming more and more unstable, Kaname would be more lost in his thoughts, not wanting to act early and searching for solutions.  That night, he accidentally gave me two bags of blood because he was so lost in his thoughts when he gave me the first.”

Zero narrowed his eyes.

“You could have taken both of them to Rido.  Why did you give me one?”

Mana didn’t answer.  Zero lowered Bloody Rose.

“You act all cold-hearted and deceitful,” he said “But the reason you gave me that blood was because you actually care for me.”

“Don’t be so presumptuous, you arrogant Level E,” Mana flashed her fangs, glaring at him angrily.

“But it’s true.  Tell me, Mana.  Do you have feelings for me?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Call it closure.”

Mana snorted as she shrugged.

“Does it matter what answer I give to you, Zero?” she asked “I’ve fooled you with that persona for years, how can you know if my answer would be true or not?”

Zero smirked slightly.

“I’ll know if I drink your blood.”

Mana reacted sharply, backing off and holding Artemis up at him. 

“Mana, you’re hiding something!  And I will find out!”

“Over my dead body,” Mana snarled.

They began circling as the lightning flashed.

“You better put up a better fight than Kaname, Zero,” Mana taunted “I have high expectations.”

“I will not disappoint.”

The thunder boomed as they charged at each other.

* * *

 

Yuki clung onto Kaname as he rushed towards the school grounds.

“Kaname-sama!”

He slowed to a stop as the other Night Class gathered around him and once he saw Aidou, he lashed out to strike him.

“Where’s Mana?” he asked the others as the noble staggered back.

“Mana-sama?” Seiren tilted her head “I haven’t seen her.”

“Is Rido…?”

Kaname shook his head, holding Yuki tighter.

“We need to find them, both of them,” he said “Else…”

A gunshot rang out through the storm.

“Kaname-sama, look!”

Yuki and Kaname looked up at the rooftops to see Zero and Mana fighting, the lightning flashing in the background.  Mana aggressively drove Artemis towards Zero as he was nudged further and further back until he shot again.  The thunder drowned out the gunshot but not Mana’s roar of agony and anger.  Blood was splattered onto the roof as Mana glared at Zero before charging at him again.

“Mana!”

Kaname set Yuki down, having Rima be used as a support.

“Keep her safe,” he said as turned to run into the building.

However, he was interrupted by a collection of cries.  He watched as hundreds of Level E vampires surrounded them, leering at them with their claws out and fangs elongated.

“Damn, where did they come from?” Ruka huffed as they surrounded Yuki to make sure she didn’t get attacked.

“We took out the majority of the army, how can there be this many?!” Takuma gritted his teeth.

Kaname knew the answer and he hung his head.

“She didn’t kill people,” he murmured as he glared up at the sky “She helped build an army.”

His eyes glowed angrily as one by one the vampires began turning into dust.

* * *

 

Kaien and Toga ushered the panicked students into the assembly hall, Toga with a phone between his shoulder and ear.  He cursed and glanced at Kaien.

“The hunters won’t get here on time!” he yelled over the panic “Where the bloody hell did these bloodsuckers come from?!”

“Behind you!”

Toga whipped his gun out and shot the Level E that was barrelling down the corridor.

“Is this all the students?!”

“I believe so,” Kaien scanned the room “Everyone, is there anybody missing?!”

“Yuki, Mana and Zero!” Yori piped up.

“I saw Zero earlier,” Kaien murmured to Toga “Yuki and Mana should be safe too…”

There was another gunshot as Mana landed in front of the windows, her shoulder bleeding and Zero jumped down at her.  He landed on Artemis’s blade and was sent back up before Mana retreated.  Zero landed shortly after and began chasing her, firing again.

“Do you deem that safe?” Toga asked as he jerked his head to the scene.

 

* * *

 

The rain began getting heavier and heavier as the battle raged on between the Night Class and the Level E vampires.  Kaname and Yuki panicked with every shot that rang out, wondering if the last one had finished off Mana.  Kaname tore apart vampire after vampire until another shot rang out but this one sounded so…resounding.  He paused in his slaughter, the stench of Mana’s blood growing stronger and stronger.

“Mana…” he whispered as he tried again to charge deeper into the school grounds only to get blocked off by more and more vampires.

His attacks grew more frenzied as he tore apart the obstacles more and more until he finally burst through the crowd and ran into the courtyard.  He paused as he saw Zero, sans jacket, standing in the rain.  Artemis lay not far away and around her…there were clothes.  Mana’s clothes.  And in Zero’s hand was a ripped jacket that was most likely Mana’s.

“Kiryu!” he called over the rain pour “What did you do?!”

Zero turned around, his mouth covered in blood and Bloody Rose in his other hand, and walked across the courtyard to him.  He let the rain wash the blood down to his neck and onto his shirt.  He paused beside Kaname and gripped the jacket tighter.

“What you were too spineless to do.”

Kaname’s heart stopped as Zero walked away from the scene.  He heard more footsteps behind him.

“Zero?!  What’s going on?!”

It was Yuki.  Zero didn’t give an answer and those footsteps came closer to him.

“Kaname-nii-sama?”

Kaname looked down at Yuki and brought her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Yuki,” he whispered as she saw what was left of Mana “I’m so, so sorry…”

Yuki was quiet for a moment until the first sob came.  And then she buried her face into his chest and wept.  The rain continued to pour down onto the clothes, soaking them into the ground until they were thoroughly mixed with the mud and the blood.


	10. Chapter 10

_Artemis and Bloody Rose clashed with one another as their wielders duelled in the courtyard, amongst the rain and mud.  Zero’s finger slipped and Bloody Rose went off as Mana drove Artemis forward.  The action sent both weapons in the air and they landed in the mud.  Mana held her steaming hands, glaring at Zero as the rain poured down on them.  Zero breathed heavily, lifting his head to stare her down from his sopping fringe._

_“Give it up, Mana,” he said “You can’t go on.”_

_Mana snarled as she cut her fingers.  Eight tendrils of blood lashed out and hovered beside her, ready to strike._

_“I’ll never give up.”_

_Zero narrowed his eyes.  He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor.  He rolled his shoulders, relieved of the weight.  Mana had the same idea, letting her torn jacket slip off and fall around her feet.  They stood for a while, waiting for the other to move until Mana lashed out with one of her whips.  Zero dodged and ran forward.  Mana kept on lashing out, sometimes hitting and sometimes missing.  When one of those whips did strike him, it stung, especially against his soaked, numb skin.  Zero finally got close enough to punch her around her face.  Mana stumbled as she waved her hand, four of the whips curling around Zero and sending him across the courtyard.  She felt her cheek, glaring at Zero who skidded in the mud and somehow stabilised himself to stay on his feet._

_Zero could see it clearly.  Behind that stubborn mask, Mana was clearly hiding her fatigue.  She wasn’t used to this kind of fighting, taking this amount of damage.  Even though she was now a Pureblood, she was still pretty weak.  Her blood whips were flickering, drooping as she ran out of energy to keep them up._

_“You’re tired, Mana!” he called over the rain pour “Give up!  I will find out what you’re hiding from me!”_

_“Never!”_

_Mana lashed out again and Zero noticed that the whip that struck him wasn’t as powerful as the first few strikes.  He smirked.  She was losing energy.  He charged forward, ready to strike at her again and she retreated.  He chased her across the courtyard until she sought refuge in a tree.  She landed on one of the branches, the blood whips vanishing as she leaned on the trunk of the tree, gasping for breath.  Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were fully elongated._

_“You’re thirsty, Mana!” he shouted up at her and she snarled at him, her claws growing to dig into the wood “Don’t hold back, you need blood!”_

_“Shut up!  I’m not thirsty!” Mana spat._

_“Yes!  You are!  I would know!”_

_Zero leaned his head to the side and placed a hand over his neck._

_“I can give you the blood you need, Mana,” he offered “Come, before you go insane with the bloodlust!”_

_“I won’t!”_

_Zero stepped back as Mana lunged forward, her claws out and ready to attack him.  He brought his own claws out and they swiped at one another.  Blood splattered the scene and Zero retreated as Mana tried to take another swipe out of him.  He licked his fingers clean, his eyes burning and his instincts sung with joy.  This was Mana’s blood but it wasn’t enough to taste what she was hiding.  All he could taste was that she was confused, she was conflicted.  Zero glanced at her as she pressed a hand to the scratches on her body.  What was she confused about?  Was she having second thoughts about working with Rido?_

_“Mana, you can’t go on,” he said again as Mana braced for another attack “Give up.”_

_“No.”_

_Zero narrowed his eyes and he lunged for another attack.  Mana reacted by using defensive moves, summoning more blood whips to use.  But these attacks were feeble, Zero could bat them away if he were more focused.  But all his mind could think about was how intoxicating Mana’s blood had been, and his inner beast demanded for more.  Mana backed off with every swipe he tried to attack her with, using the blood whips to shield herself more than attack.  Zero attempted to bit into the whips, only to get struck in the face by them.  Mana retreated back into the trees again, slumping against the trunk as her eyelids drooped._

_“Give it up!”_

_“No…”_

_Mana was whining now as she fell to her knees, completely exhausted.  She was struggling to keep her eyes open and Zero looked up at her._

_“…Won’t Rido be waiting for you?”_

_Mana looked down at him as he craned his neck._

_“Give up, drink my blood and let me drink yours.”_

_“No…”_

_“I’ll let you go, just stop driving yourself insane like I had done.  You can’t suppress the bloodlust.”_

_“No…”_

_Zero hesitated._

_“Do you care for me so much that you’re afraid you’ll drain me dry?”_

_“No…”_

_That was all she was going to say it seemed.  Zero narrowed his eyes as Mana’s mask began cracking little by little.  He was getting to her.  He’ll be able to unearth the real Mana yet._

_“I’ll let you go, Mana!  Just give in!”_

_“You’re lying…”_

_Zero met her weary eyes._

_“You’ll kill me the moment you’ll have the chance…” she rasped._

_“I won’t.  I promise.”_

_Zero placed a hand over his neck and used his claws to cut open his skin.  His scent of blood had Mana reeling.  She grasped the tree, clinging onto it as if it would anchor her, protect her and Zero held his arms out._

_“Drink my blood, Mana!” he shouted “Drink and regain your strength!  I’ll let you go!”_

_“You’re lying!”_

_“Unlike you, I’m honest!”_

_Mana hesitated as Zero narrowed his eyes._

_“Unlike you, I can be trusted.  You know this.”_

_Mana whined as she clung onto the tree tighter, hiding her face._

_“Stop it…”_

_“Mana!”_

_“No…”_

_“Drink!  I’m right here, Mana!  Drink my blood!”_

_Mana snarled before roaring in defeat.  She launched off the branch, arms out towards him.  Zero grunted as he caught her and their fangs sought solace in each other’s necks._


	11. Chapter 11

Zero walked through the tranquil forest, enjoying every second of the early summer dawn.  He breathed in the fresh air, his eyes gazing up at the leaves of the trees above him.  The sky was just starting to turn into a light pale blue.  This peace left Zero content and comfortable.  Nothing could ruin this moment.

“Zero?”

Zero stopped when he reached a clearing that had a large stump in the centre.  Perched upon said stump was a hooded figure who had addressed him rather informally.  Zero bristled at first but before he could reply, the woman pulled her hood down and his voice caught in his throat.

“It is you,” she said with a bright smile “It’s been a while.”

“…”

Zero watched as she stood and advanced towards him.

“Cat caught your tongue?” she teased with a soft tone “It’s only been ten years, Zero, I haven’t changed that much.”

“…Mana?”

Mana just grinned.

* * *

 

_He tasted so much love in her blood.  He held her tighter as she drank in tandem with him and tasted all her love for him, all her despair due to her loyal nature to Rido and all of her wishes.  She wished that she had never met him.  She wished that she didn’t have to feel devotion for her beloved uncle.  She wished that everything in her life would have been straight so she wouldn’t have been caught up in her web of lies and different personas.  He pulled away slowly as she did the same.  She was crying._

_“Why, Zero?” she whined as she covered her face “Why do you always have to drive me into a corner?  Why are you always the source of my bad luck?”_

_Bad luck?  Was that what she called it?  Zero turned away from her and gripped his fists.  The rain was heavy now, both of them were soaked to the skin._

_“What happens now?”_

_Zero pondered Mana’s question before looking down at her tearstained face._

_“You want to have nothing to do with Kuran?”_

_“Kaname Kuran at least,” she nodded._

_Zero turned away from her and sighed._

_“…Best way to disappear is to make sure everyone believes there is no one to look for.”_

_Mana blinked up at him in surprise as he folded his arms._

_“It’ll be like I have given you the fatal shot,” he explained “You’ll need to leave Artemis and your clothes behind…”_

_He heard Mana mutter something and walked up to his jacket and Bloody Rose as he assumed she was stripping her clothes._

* * *

They reached the coast and saw the sun had left the horizon.

“I didn’t realise hunters have holidays,” Mana murmured with a chuckle “I always assumed it was like working in the police or hospital, you’re always on call.”

“We’re getting more recruits,” Zero shrugged “Plenty of hunters to keep the bloodsuckers at bay.”

Mana simpered as the breeze blew her cloak in the wind.  Zero glanced at her.

“Why didn’t you kill Ichiru?”

* * *

 

_“In the basement of that house, Zero,” Mana called as Zero gathered up the weapon and jacket “You’ll want to check what’s in there as quickly as possible.”_

* * *

“I couldn’t,” Mana shook her head “I couldn’t kill anyone that had your face.”

Zero tilted his head and Mana looked up at him.

“He didn’t come to rescue me,” she said “He was working for Rido all along, as I’m sure you were aware.  But he did attack Rido, he wanted to take revenge for Shizuka.  Rido outmatched him and I was tasked with finishing off.  I bit him…”

Mana dipped her head.

“…but I couldn’t do it,” she whispered “I couldn’t kill him.  I’m sorry for turning him, I should have…”

“You’re not a murderer, Mana.”

Mana looked up at him.

“We had the chance to reconcile.  I owe it to you for that.”

* * *

 

_Zero walked over to Mana who was setting her clothes down with her back to him.  He covered her nude, soaking body with his jacket and hugged her tightly._

_“…Zero, we’re running out of time.”_

_He pulled her to her feet and grasped her face, looking down into her eyes._

_“Mana…”_

_Mana looked up at him sadly as he pressed his forehead to hers._

_“Good luck.”_

_Mana nodded as he let go of her and clutching his jacket, she ran.  Zero watched her go with a longing look, wanting to run with her or wishing for an alternative option.  He gritted his teeth, his fringe shadowing his eyes as he pointed Bloody Rose into the sky and shot once.  As he dipped his head, he saw Mana’s torn jacket and bent down to pick it up.  He gripped it tightly, smelling her faint scent off it and choked.  He sighed as he began pacing up and down on the muddy areas, erasing any evidence of Mana’s fleeing footprints.  He stopped after a few rounds and exhaled sharply._

_“Mana…”_

* * *

 

“I love you.”

Mana glanced up at him sharply.

“Zero, I-”

“I know.  But I want you to know.”

Mana looked down, her shoulders drooping.

“…I am married to Rido.”

Zero glanced down at her.  She held her left hand out, the engagement and wedding rings now obvious in the sunlight.

“Small ceremony, just a couple of witnesses and the whole thing is recorded in paperwork,” she murmured “Said paperwork just isn’t in the vampire archives.”

Zero snorted at her mischievous tone.

“I am happy, Zero.”

Mana met his eyes.

“He understands me,” she smiled “He is a little…eccentric but he doesn’t abuse me or anything like that.  He is a wonderful father as well.”

“Father…?”

Mana blushed lightly as she laced her fingers together.

“We’ve three children,” she said “Two boys, they were born as twins, and a little girl.”

She turned to Zero fully and looked up at him.

“It’s all thanks to you, Zero, that I have this life,” she said “Being tucked away into a corner of the world, not having to worry about watching my back and best of all, I have the most wonderful memories.”

She reached out and took his hands.                        

“Thank you, Zero.  For everything.”

Zero had a forlorn look for a moment until Mana pulled him down into a kiss.  Time stopped for a moment as she brought her arms around his back and he melted into her lips.  He held her awkwardly around her waist as the chaste kiss was stopped and Mana looked up at him happily.

“Zero, I hope that you’ll find someone,” she said “Someone who you can trust better than me.  Someone who will forever be loyal to you.  Someone…who is a thousand times more of a woman than me.”

_But she won’t be you._

“Mana, I…”

“I can’t stay, Zero.”

Zero watched as she began walking away.

“I promised to make waffles for the children,” she said with a cheeky wink, sticking her tongue out “It’ll be the only thing to get them out of bed for their tutoring.”

She paused and hunched her shoulders.

“Don’t treat this as if it’ll be the last time you’ll see me, Zero,” she said “We’ll meet again.  See you.”

Zero watched her disappear into the forest.  He tilted his head back and stared up at the clouds crossing by.  He sighed softly.

“Yeah…see you.”


End file.
